Open My Eyes
by PassionateIdiot
Summary: She was there when he was not. She was the one to return the feelings he could not. Maybe she'd been longing for the wrong person all along, she just needed some help to realize it. Celsius X Luna


**Title: Open My Eyes**  
><strong>Pairing: Celsius x Luna<strong>  
><strong>Rating: K<strong>  
><strong>Summary:<strong>

**She was there when he was not. She was the one to return the feelings he could not. Maybe she'd been longing for the wrong person all along, she just needed some help to realize it. Celsius X Luna**

**A/N**  
><strong>I'll tell you this was surprisingly hard to write. For starters there aren't many conversations with the summon spirits, and there's not a single time these two talk to each other on that pretty TV screen of ours. But that doesn't stop my imagination from going. So enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>-.^<p>

* * *

><p>Once again, had she made a pact. Once again had she been awakened to see a twisted world. Once again had a link been severed, and thus once again, had she seen him.<p>

It was not rare for Summon Spirits to harbor feelings such as love and hate, sadness and joy. Yet few humans knew about this. How could they? The teachings of summons had long since died, and it was rare for summon spirits to roam through the human world, instead of sleeping and living in their own peaceful one.

But no more slumber now. She'd been awakened, and after the fight, the vow had been made. A new pact had been established, and she knew right away that it would been the awakening of Efreet as well.

Oh how she hated him.

Once, long ago, she had harbored feelings for him that could be described as love. Once, she had enjoyed his presence. Once, she had longed for the same feelings to be returned to her. And more than once had she been disappointed and rejected. Slowly her feelings changed. Love turned into hate, longing turned into disgust. Her frustration fuelled the hateful feelings, and soon she could merely despise the other Summon Spirit. He insisted however, that she would not forget her duties as a Summon Spirit. He insisted that, should there ever again be the need of the strength of the Summon Spirits, they would cooperate. She hated his guts and his so called wisdom. She wanted nothing more than ignore him, but Luna convinced her to agree. And she knew, she knew that damned day would come.

She dreaded it, yet she could not wait for it either.

Not only because it would mean she could put her powers to use again, but also because, while she hated the summon spirit of fire, he had still been the one she had longed for once. And a part of her still did. Maybe not from him, but for the feelings to be returned. How she wished for it, but alas, it could not be helped. She had agreed, and she would cooperate. Luna had warned her more than once to indeed do so, and even Celsius was wise enough to listen to Luna. Only a fool would ignore her words.

So cooperate she did. When the link was severed, and they were drawn out to appear before the pact maker. They exchanged words that confused the humans, but had multiple meanings to them. She could not completely hide her feelings though, as she spoke. She couldn't help but snarl about how it may have been a good thing their link had been severed, venom dripping from her tongue that only Efreet could notice. Most of those human fools remained oblivious.

They returned to their own little world after this, waiting to be summoned. There was the occasional need for their strength, but most of the time, the Summon Spirits spend their time waiting.

"Celsius."

Luna's voice resonated softly through the space in which they found themselves, in this case, the icy lands that made Celsius's lair. The summon spirit of ice lay there comfortably on the ice, that could be considered cold to any Human, Dwarf or Elf.

"What do you want." She grunted, turning her back towards the other woman.

"Don't be so hostile towards me." Luna spoke, walking towards the other spirit. She didn't sit down on the ice, but merely stood there next to the other, her gaze distant.

"Sorry." Celsius muttered.

"Now, ever since I've been awakened, it has been painfully obvious you are...frustrated."

"Damn right I am."

Luna raised a slender eyebrow, but otherwise remained silent.

"...So, why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? To comfort you."

"I don't need comfort."

Luna let out a sigh and finally sat down like one may sit down on an occupied bed. Her back mostly turned towards the other, yet the side view allowing a normal conversation.

"You are always so stubborn Celsius. Sitting here and bottling up your anger and frustration will not help."

"Stop treating me like an infant."

Luna turned her head and smiled at her."Oh, but are you not?"

Celsius glared at the other, who let out a chuckle as she teased her.

"Alright, assuming I know what it is that is bothering you, I have only but one question."

"And what may that be?"

"The same as always. Why are you still so bothered?"

"I thought you were wise." Celsius snorted, sitting up.

Luna chuckled. "Yes I thought so too, yet you are still a mystery to me."

Celsius sighed. She scooted over to the spot behind Luna, leaning against the other's back, who allowed it. She pulled up her knees, her arms hanging limp on top of them.

"Well?"

"I don't know."

"Now, you really must be frustrated, for you to admit you do not know."

Celsius puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "S-shut up!"

Luna let out a small laugh as response. She let her head slowly fall back, until the back of her head met Celsius's.  
>They sat like that in silence for a while, during which neither of them felt the need to break it. Eventually, Celsius was to first one to speak.<p>

"Luna, am I impossible?"

"What?" Luna turned her head, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"You heard me," Celsius, who had also turned her head, raised a hand and pressed a finger against the spot where the furrowed skin seemed to ripple. "Stop that, your face is unsuited for a frown." she muttered.

Luna smiled, her face relaxing again. "Shouldn't you take your own advice?" Celsius stuck out her tongue, resulting in a chuckle from the green haired woman.

"Alright, never mind. But as to an answer to your question, I do not think you are impossible. For whatever reason you are thought to be so. If I may ask, who told you you were?"

"Efreet, when our link was severed, not in front of those humans though."

"I should have known." Luna muttered. Celsius scowled.

Luna let out a sigh. "Celsius, when are you going to learn to forget and let go of what has happened in the past and focus on what has to be done?"

"Tch." Celsius scowled, avoiding eye contact, for Luna still had her head turned towards her.

"Hhmm, maybe you are impossible."

"H-hey!"

Celsius's head turned back to look at the woman in an instant, her eyes narrowing.

Luna smiled and placed a hand on her head, the long, slender fingers gently running through the dark strands.

"Alright, maybe not impossible then, but certainly hard to deal with."

"Can't deny that." Celsius grinned.

Luna smiled at the female, but it dropped not long after.

"I am serious though. Dwelling on the past isn't going to get you anywhere, Celsius."

"I would have stopped thinking about it long ago if it wasn't for that idiot showing up again." Celsius snarled.

"He did not choose to, Celsius. He was simply summoned by the pact maker."

"She's an idiot too."

Luna chuckled at the ever stubborn woman.

"Really Luna, stop telling me what I already know. I have long lost any feelings other than hate for Efreet, I know I have. My heart lies somewhere else, I just need to...confirm that it lies where I think it lies. And I'm afraid I will need some help with that, because for some idiotic reason my mind keeps straying back to Efreet." Celsius spoke, scratching her head in frustration, and despite how vulnerable it may make one when saying something like this, Celsius did not lose her defiant glare or proud attitude. She never did.

Luna smiled, although slightly surprised. Celsius had never been the one to admit any weaknesses, shortcomings or simply the fact she needed help. But if it was help she wanted, then Luna would be delighted to give the other woman some help. The lady on the moon was no fool. At times it seemed she knew Celsius better than said summon spirit herself.

"Very well."

In mere seconds, Luna's long slender hand moved down to the side of Celsius's head, guiding the other woman to look at her. And as the other female did, her mouth opening to question the woman's actions, the summon spirit of light leaned down and placed her soft, warm lips on Celsius's cold ones.

Celsius's lips remained unmoving against Luna's. The summon spirit of light pulled back, and _almost_Celsius felt the need to lean in again, just so she could feel those warm lips for a little while longer. But she didn't. She merely looked at the woman, whose long slender fingers were still entwined in her hair, and who smiled as if she had only exchanged a greeting.

"I'll never understand you woman."

Luna's smile widened. "I never expected you to. I expect you to understand yourself."

"And you think kissing me will help me?"

Luna cocked her head to the side, an amused glint in her eyes. "Did it not?"

Celsius eyes narrowed, before Luna noticed the blue tinted lips curving upward into a smirk.

"Oh it did."

"Well then, my job is done." Luna smiled, well aware of the fire now flaring through Celsius's body. She had expected the kiss to cause everything to click, for it had already been obvious to herself that Celsius's heart was with hers, waiting to connect. She had gotten to know the other summon spirit exceptionally well over the years, and knew just what the ice lady needed. And she was more than willing to give her just that. She turned around, ready to evaporate into thin, icy cold air, smiling when two arms wrapped themselves around her neck, preventing her from doing so.

"Oh no it isn't," Celsius spoke, the smirk reaching Luna's ears. "Not by a long shot."

"Good grief." Luna sighed, turning in Celsius's arms so she could face her.

"Such a troublesome woman you are," she spoke.

"You know it." She smirked, before capturing Luna's lips with her own.

* * *

><p>-.^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Not sure if I'm satisfied with it or not though. It turned out a lot shorter than I intended to, but stretching it didn't do it any good, so I'll leave it like this. Anyhow, let me know what you think. Love it? Hate it and want to print it out and ritually burn it? Gimme your opinion!<strong>


End file.
